Just Some Cleaning
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Kevin asks a favor of Double D- come with him to help clean his aunt's old creaky house and they get paid 30 dollars each; doesn't sound too bad for some cleaning... Right? [KevEdd; some mentions of sex but nothing explicit]


"Thank you for your help, Eddward." An older lady with chubby red cheeks and tiny little glasses smiled at the scrawny boy who was organizing all that was put in front of him. He smiled back his gaped tooth smile to her as well and adjusted his hat so it covered his ears.

"There is no need to thank me, Misses-"

"Oh, dearie, just call me _Auntie_ like Kevin does." The boy used as an example grumbled a "whatever," and went back to work moving boxes. "How about you two go upstairs and gather all my books off of the book shelf and bring them down?" Auntie had suggested. Kevin grumbled again and led Edd to the door where the stairs were, and then up the stairs to his aunt's room.

"Really though, Double Dweeb, thank you for agreeing to come help me organize and clean my aunt's house. I'm not so good at the…" Kevin trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck while searching for the words.

The old and creaky stairs seemed to go on forever, blinking light bulbs swung ominously above their heads on chains, and cobwebs in the corners seemed to stretch along the walls.

"Cleaning? Organizing? Keeping yourself healthy while in dangerous environments?" Edd said behind a respirator mask he had put on when they entered the house in the first place, and his rubber gloves had already been changed three times within the hour of being there.

"Yeah, I guess." Kevin snorted and opened the bed room door to his aunt's room, looking around for an empty box to start putting her dusty books in-

"Oh goodness!" Edd shrieked, backing against the wall when on the windowsill was a little grey mouse blinking its dark black eyes at him. Kevin looked at Edd and then at the little mouse, sneering at it.

"Gross, c'mon. Help me with the books and let's get outta here."

Edd inched along the wall, his eyes never leaving the little mouse.

"Filthy, filthy, fithly…" Edd mumbled to himself as he went to Kevin, who had found a box and was shoving all the books he could into it.

"Kevin, what are you doing?!" Edd stared horrified at how Kevin was treating the books. Kevin stared up at the other male with an annoyed expression.

"Lemme guess, you would dust each one of the books off and tell me all about it since, I'm guessing, you've read it before." Kevin stared at Edd, and Edd flushed bright red. He pulled his mask down and stuttered out a response-

"I-I wouldn't go as far as that, I suppose. But I would treat every piece of literature with the respect it deserves no matter how dirty or-" Edd looked at one of the books he had grabbed from the back of the shelf, "Obscene….." His eyes scanned the half-naked man on the front with a woman sitting in his lap as he was kissing her neck in a very sensual way.

Edd's face flushed an even brighter red as he slowly placed the book in the box, coughed politely, and excused himself from the room.

Kevin was, in a word, confused. In two words, extremely confused. He dug in the box and pulled out the book that Edd had put in. Kevin's own face flushed, and he too set the book back down and left the room.

He sat with a red-faced Edd at the top of the stairs.

"Umm…" Kevin scratched the back of his head nervously, how do you apologize for maybe mentally scaring the person helping you out for the rest of their life? It isn't easy.

"I- uh," Kevin coughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry about that, I didn't know she had those." Kevin scratched at his cheek and looked everywhere else but at Edd, who had his shoulders up so high and his head so low Kevin couldn't even see his ears anymore.

"I assume it is fine since she is a grown woman and she has the right to her own privacy and whatnot…" Edd trailed off, growing even more embarrassed.

"Look, you don't have to go back in there with the mice and dirty books, you can organize her new room downstairs or… You can go home if you wish, it's a long walk though…" Kevin trailed off, now feeling bad about bringing Eddward along.

Edd sighed, his shoulders now slumping as he looked at his folded gloves.

"No, no. I made a commitment to you and your Aunt Maratha, I had every intention of keeping it, but it's just…"

Edd shook his head and Kevin stared confused.

"Never mind!"

"Double Dweeb…" Kevin warned, balling his fist. Edd flinched away from him and held his hands up.

"Alright, alright!" Edd said, he sighed in defeat after Kevin put his fist down. "It's just that, when I was organizing Mother and Father's room, I found a book sticking carelessly out from under Mother's bedside table, and it was a book almost exactly like that…. I-I, not having any recollection of such a book, I, ummm…."

Kevin waited patiently, looking at him.

"….Read it. It was more explicit in detail than Eddy's magazine's he flaunted around when we were younger, but I never touched such filthy things like those." Edd said, shutting his eyes tight as his face grew redder.

Kevin breathed when he realized he wasn't. And a small part of him had to admit that reading his parent's porn stash was kinda ballsy.

"Woah, how long ago was this?"

"Our Freshman year of high school." Edd sighed. Kevin stared at the male sitting next to him, evaluating him. He admits that it's less ballsy now. Here was this kid, almost adult (believe it or not Edd was a few months older than Kevin himself), in their junior year of high school, and he still blushes at being anywhere close and gets nervous around people of the opposite sex.

And see, Kevin had already had sex- it was boring but, not every first time is a good time. He was confident, he was cocky, he was one of the star football and baseball players for whatever name's sake.

He and Eddward were completely opposite of one another, but then again they had known each other almost all of their lives (give or take a few years), so why was it now- now in his aunts unsafe and unsanitary house in the stairwell, did it feel like that they were finally connecting in a different way than before?

The silence lasted for moments, and Edd's face burned in embarrassment.

"Hey, c'mon. If we don't finish we both won't get paid." Kevin tapped Edd's shoulder and held his hand out to help him, and Edd had grabbed it. Kevin easily pulled him up, and he realized how much bigger his hand actually was in Eddward's, and even through the gloves Kevin could feel Edd's pulse.

And it was beating fast.


End file.
